


That’s Amarië

by she_who_recs



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: "That's Amore", AO3 keeps messing up my tags for Dean Martin, B2MEM, B2MEM 2019, F/M, Filk, Romance, but still not as cheesy as the original, cheesy lyrics, filk song, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 03:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18203078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/she_who_recs/pseuds/she_who_recs
Summary: Finrod writes an ode to his beloved.When a dumb song's made worse/by nonsensical verse/that's a parody.





	That’s Amarië

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies to 1) Tolkien 2) Dean Martin 3) people reading this.

(In Tirion when Finwë was king

I loved her but she chose to stay)

 

When the moon’s first rise makes you think of her eyes

That’s Amarië

When the new sun’s gold glare can’t compare to her hair

That’s Amarië

You will sing tra-la-la-lolly and think it no folly

As your friends hide their smiles

Your heart goes beatbeat beatbeat beat and you think you’re being discreet

But they all know for miles

 

When spring in the land makes you reach for her hand

That’s Amarië

When ai Elbereth! thoughts of her steal your breath

You still love her

When her absence is a thing that’s not ceased to sting, Elvenking

You’re beyond your dear blonde here in fair Nargothrond

That’s Amarië

Amarië, that’s Amarië

 


End file.
